<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Unexpected Halloween by raiseyourpinky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114179">An Unexpected Halloween</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiseyourpinky/pseuds/raiseyourpinky'>raiseyourpinky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Enemies to Lovers, Halloween, Hook-Up, M/M, they watch scary movies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:20:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiseyourpinky/pseuds/raiseyourpinky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean plans a scary movie marathon for Halloween with his closest friends and family. The problem is that everyone cancels last minute. Well, everyone except Castiel, the last person Dean wants to spend time with.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Destiel Instagram One Shot Contest - October 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Unexpected Halloween</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Halloween, guys!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>On Halloween, Dean woke up before sunrise to decorate his apartment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This year, he’d decided to start a brand new tradition that consisted of a scary movie marathon with his closest friends and family. He’d already rented all of the movies and had bought all of the decorations and snacks. It was all a matter of putting it together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All day, Dean worked tirelessly getting the place ready by hanging up orange and purple string lights all over his living room walls. He also filled the room with cobwebs, plastic spiders, dismembered limbs, and of course, skeletons. Then he’d cooked up burgers and fries, both of which he’d seasoned just right. As soon as Dean set down the bowl full of candy on the coffee table, his phone alerted him to a new message.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a text from Sam.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I was just heading to your place but I have a work emergency so I can’t make it anymore. Jess also wanted me to tell you that she has a cold and doesn’t wanna leave the house. Sorry! Happy Halloween!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean frowned. Well, that was perfect. He’d been looking forward to spending time with his brother and his girlfriend. Sam was an attorney so he was a busy guy, but Dean had given him two month’s notice about this party. But Dean understood. There was nothing he could do about this now. At least there were other guests coming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean checked the time on his phone. It was 6:54 pm. He’d told everyone to come over at 7. Dean unwrapped a mini Snickers and popped the entire thing in his mouth. He was still chewing it when he got a phone call from Charlie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello?” Dean said with a mouthful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Dean!” Charlie said. There was loud music in the background. “Can you hear me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I can hear you. Where the hell are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlie laughed. “You won’t believe it! I just ran into Jo at our office Halloween party and we started talking and </span>
  <em>
    <span>sparks were flying</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I think we’re gonna hook up. She just went to get me a drink.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean pinched the bridge of his nose. “So you’re not coming?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah, no I can’t make it tonight. That’s why I’m calling you. I was just about to head out, but then I got totally sidetracked. You get it, right? I mean, it’s Jo!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean sighed. Yeah, of course he got it. Charlie had been trying to ask Jo out for weeks. “Yeah, yeah. But you better tell me everything tomorrow. I want details. It’s the least I deserve after you bailed on me at the last second.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlie laughed. “You know it. I’ll let you go so you can start the movie marathon. Wish me luck!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean smiled and rolled his eyes. “Good luck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After getting off the phone, Dean saw that he had two new texts. One of them was from Kevin.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I hate to be that guy but I have so much homework and studying to catch up on. I work a double shift at the bookstore tomorrow so I need to get this done tonight. Sorry, Dean. Hope you have a Happy Halloween!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Since this was Dean’s third rejection, he just sighed before opening the next text from Pamela.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hello good looking. I have bad news for you. Ellen asked me to cover Ash’s shift at the bar so I’m afraid I can’t make it. I’ll see you another day. Sending you a big ol kiss on one of your freckled cheeks.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean set his phone down on the coffee table, reaching for a handful of candy. All of his Halloween plans were suddenly ruined. All he could do now was lounge on the couch in his underwear and eat candy until he gave himself a stomachache.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But because the universe was conspiring against him, Dean couldn’t even do that before his doorbell was ringing. Dean had already stripped down to his boxer briefs, but he didn’t give a damn as he went to open the door. It was until the door was open that it occurred to him that there could have been children trick or treating on the other side. Dean felt like such an idiot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fact that Castiel Novak was standing at his door didn’t make him feel any better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?” Dean asked, running his eyes down Castiel’s casual outfit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel was Sam’s friend from law school, but Dean had never liked him. Sam seemed to think that the guy was amazing and perfect and super intelligent, but Dean had always considered him to be pretentious and stuck up. Since Sam loved inviting Castiel to most of their hangouts, Dean had gotten used to seeing Castiel in his waistcoats and matching jackets rather than the jeans and navy blue Henley he was wearing at the moment. Another consistent thing about Castiel was his five o’clock shadow and dark, messy hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel glanced below Dean’s waist and then raised an eyebrow. “I’m here for the Halloween party. Sam invited me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean motioned to his empty apartment. “Party’s cancelled. You’re free to go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel frowned. “What happened to all of your guests?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think happened?” Dean crossed his arms over his chest. “They all bailed on me. So you should go, too. I got a lot of food and candy to eat in front of the TV.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I’ll stay,” Castiel said, pushing past Dean. Castiel removed his gray peacoat and handed it to Dean. “You should put your pants on.” He cleared his throat. “Your legs are distracting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean gave Castiel a look. “This is my house. I can wear whatever I want. Why are you here anyway? Don’t you have somewhere else to be? Some fancy lawyer party?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Castiel raised his chin. “I was told there would be burgers and horror movies. However, I was also expecting a full group of people, including Sam.” He narrowed his eyes at Dean. “But I suppose you alone will have to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, well that’s great. You get to settle for me. That’s just the icing on the cake. Why don’t you kick me in the balls while you’re at it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel didn’t seem fazed by anything that Dean had said. He raised an eyebrow again. “What movie are we watching first?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean groaned, hanging up Castiel’s coat in the coat closet before he stomped back to the living room, falling gracelessly onto the couch. Castiel left a cushion between them when he sat on the same couch. Dean was glad he didn’t have to sit right next to Castiel. Why the hell was he still here? He should have run out the door as soon as he realized there was no one else here. Dean knew that Castiel was blunt enough to leave without needing to come up with a good excuse other than truth. If Castiel really didn’t want to be here, then he wouldn’t be here. That was the strangest part of this situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought we’d start with </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nightmare on Elm Street,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Dean said, clicking the remote until he found the movie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s fine,” Castiel said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, well I wasn’t asking you. I was just letting you know.” Dean clicked play on the movie and sat back with his feet on the coffee table. Then he picked up the candy bowl and placed it between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the first half of the movie, neither of them spoke a single word. Dean was holding back his comments because of how uncomfortable he felt clad in his boxer briefs and t-shirt with Castiel so close to him. If Castiel hadn’t brought it up, Dean would have put his pants back on, but now he couldn’t swallow his pride long enough to do it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean reached for another piece of candy at the same time Castiel did and their hands brushed. Pretending not to care, Dean kept his hand there, searching for a Twix. Castiel didn’t withdraw his hand either, grabbing another Twix for himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean turned to meet Castiel’s deep, blue eyes and raised his eyebrows. “You hungry?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could eat,” Castiel said as he unwrapped the chocolate and popped it in his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll heat up the burgers.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean decided to leave the movie playing while he did that since he knew it by memory. He was almost done getting the burgers ready when Castiel stepped into the kitchen. He’d taken his shoes off and was wearing green socks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Dean asked, adding lettuce on top of the tomatoes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel stepped closer. “Do you need any help?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Dean said, and then hesitated. “You could get the sodas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” Castiel opened the fridge and took out a Dr. Pepper and a Sprite. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean had gotten the Sprite just for Castiel since he’d been sure Sam would have invited him. But he felt ridiculous about it now. Dean didn’t care about Castiel and his beautiful eyes and his handsome face and soft-looking hands. Dean didn’t like the guy at all. He should have kicked him out already. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After getting the food ready, Dean took both plates to the living room and Castiel followed behind. They sat on their same spots, exchanging a plate for a soda. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Castiel said, biting into a fry. “I’ve always enjoyed your cooking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean threw Castiel an odd look. “Really? I used to think you were too rich for my greasy food.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel stared at Dean for a moment. “What other assumptions have you made about me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean shrugged. “I don’t know, just the usual. You have some girlfriend that you were matched up with for an arranged marriage, but she lives in another state. You’re only a social drinker because you think drinking alone is pathetic. You’ve run at least one marathon. You have a tattoo somewhere not visible that means more to you than you’ll ever let anyone else know.” Dean grinned. “And you have a giant stick so far up your ass it’s just lost in there forever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel tilted his head. “I’m afraid you’re wrong on all accounts, except one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly intrigued, Dean angled his body fully towards Castiel, smiling. “It’s the girlfriend with the arranged marriage, isn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Dean, I’m gay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean raised his eyebrows. “Huh. I can’t believe I missed that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It isn’t as though I’m very vocal about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, no, but I’m bi. I feel like I should have known.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I doubt that’s how it works. I didn’t know you weren’t straight either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean waved a hand dismissively. “Anyway, which assumption did I get right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel sighed. “I have a tattoo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean widened his eyes. “Where? Can I see it?” Dean wasn’t sure why he was so curious about Castiel’s hidden tattoo, but he couldn’t bother to hide his excitement when Castiel agreed to show it to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s on my back,” Castiel said, and then proceeded to remove his shirt. Just like that, without any preamble. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean had definitely not been prepared for </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He couldn’t take his eyes off of Castiel’s stunning torso. He was tan and sculpted by the gods or some shit. Dean’s mouth was suddenly dry, especially when Castiel turned to show Dean his back, where there were two large wings tattooed in black ink. Dean must have been so out of his element because he didn’t realize he’d reached out his hand to brush his fingers over the image until he heard a soft gasp escape Castiel's lips. Dean quickly withdrew his hand, squeezing it into a fist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel turned around to face Dean again, slipping back into his shirt. “My mother named me after an angel. When she died, I thought I’d honor her by getting the wings on my back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re amazing,” Dean mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a hint of a smile on Castiel’s lips. “We should eat. The burgers are getting cold.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.” Dean stared at his plate, which had been completely forgotten. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They ate in the time the movie ended. Dean had an entire library full of horror movies to watch and he hoped that Castiel would want to see another one. There really was no reason for Castiel to stay, but Dean didn’t want him to go anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I’ve never seen </span>
  <em>
    <span>Halloween</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Castiel said, breaking the new silence that had fallen between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We gotta fix that,” Dean said, clicking play.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean set the candy bowl back on the coffee table, sprawling on the couch a little closer to Castiel. He was itching to be closer to him. Castiel seemed to be on the same wavelength because he shifted until he was on the middle cushion where the candy had been. Castiel’s movements were smooth and seemed almost too natural to be calculated, but Dean had to believe that they were. There was no other reason for Castiel to have moved so much closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean shifted again, leaving his hand palm up in the narrow space between them. A few seconds later, Castiel’s hand fell on top of Dean’s confidently, like it belonged there. Dean smiled without turning to look at Castiel, lacing their fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel cleared his throat. “This is a great movie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s one of my favorites.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean couldn’t stop smiling while holding hands with Castiel. His hand was getting clammy and he was still in his underwear and this was brand new and terrifying, but it felt so damn good. How the hell had this night turned into Dean trying to hook up with Castiel? Was that what was happening? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Was</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dean trying to hook up with Castiel? Oh God. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, the movie ended so Dean had an excuse to get up. But as soon as Dean tried to move, Castiel pulled him back down. Dean turned to Castiel, blinking in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t go,” Castiel whispered, swallowing hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Dean whispered back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel gave Dean’s hand another tug, pulling him closer until Dean stumbled and half fell on top of Castiel. Dean was only a couple inches away from Castiel and he placed his free hand next to Castiel’s head. This close, Dean could feel Castiel’s breath on his cheeks. Dean realized he was breathing really hard and loud and it should be embarrassing, but Dean’s heart was racing due to the closeness, so nothing else mattered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dean,” Castiel mumbled, a hand gripping Dean’s hip, almost possessively. He leaned closer until his nose brushed Dean’s. “Do you want this?” Castiel licked his lips. “Tell me if you don’t because...I’m going to kiss you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of answering, Dean closed the short distance between them and pressed his lips firmly against Castiel’s. It was the softest kiss Dean had ever had, barely a brush of lips. He smiled into the kiss before pulling away slightly. But Castiel was only getting started; he chased Dean’s lips, capturing them with a fiercer kiss, pressing his tongue against them until Dean parted his mouth to let him in. Castiel sighed into him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trying to find a more comfortable position, Dean threw a leg over Castiel’s lap, straddling him while never breaking off the kiss. Castiel held both of Dean’s hips now and his grip was strong. Dean snaked both of his hands around Castiel’s neck, digging his fingers into his hair as he deepened the kiss. When Dean pulled away to breathe, Castiel moved his open mouth to trail hot kisses all the way down Dean’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cas,” Dean panted, tilting his head to guide Castiel’s mouth right where he wanted it. “What are we doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re kissing.” Castiel’s gravelly voice gave Dean goosebumps everywhere. “Isn’t that obvious?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean gasped the moment he felt Castiel’s teeth nipping the sensitive spot between his neck and shoulder. “I hope you know I don’t like you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel chuckled and the sound was low and rough. “I don’t like you either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean bit his lip, canting his hips forward, seeking friction against Castiel. “Okay, good. Glad we’re on the same page.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel’s hands moved down to Dean’s ass, gripping it hard, and Dean thrust his hips again, kissing Castiel’s lips again, capturing his lower lip between his teeth. Castiel let out a moan and Dean swallowed it. “Dean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean smiled against Castiel’s lips. “You wanna move this to my bedroom?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Castiel answered, though the sound was more of a growl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean chuckled, pulling away. Castiel’s red swollen lips chased Dean’s lips again, but Dean pushed him back. His hair was a wilder mess than it had been before, but he looked gorgeous like that, chest rising and falling quickly with his heavy breathing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on then,” Dean said, taking Castiel’s hand in his again and hauling him to his feet before guiding him down the hallway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean’s sheet was tangled around his hips, which was the only thing covering him up anymore. He turned to look at Castiel, who was already staring at him, lying on his side. His bare chest would probably never stop being impressive. Dean couldn’t resist the urge to run his hand over it. The same sheet was tangled around Castiel’s waist as well, but a lot lower, revealing a little more than his happy trail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel captured Dean’s hand and then lifted it to kiss his knuckles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean smiled. No one had ever kissed Dean’s knuckles. He felt like he was a character in a Jane Austel novel. “What are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel held Dean’s gaze. “I know that we’ve already established that we don’t like each other...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s right,” Dean said, throwing a leg over both of Castiel’s. “I find you repulsive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel hummed. “So would you be incredibly against the idea of going on a date with me tomorrow?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A date? Dean had been sure that Castiel would want nothing more to do with Dean after this. The thought of having a one night stand with Castiel wasn’t exactly what Dean had wanted, but he hadn’t thought that Castiel liked him enough to want to actually date him. But now that the idea was out there, Dean was excited and hopeful at the thought of having many more nights like this one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I can be persuaded,” Dean said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel leaned forward, pressing a kiss to the corner of Dean’s lips. “I can be persuasive.” Then he kissed Dean’s jaw softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cas?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?” Castiel asked, moving to kiss Dean’s neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve wanted to kiss you for some time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel pulled back to look Dean in the eye. “Dean, you’ve always been very open about how much you dislike me. I didn’t want to get punched in the face.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean laughed. “I wouldn’t have punched you. To be honest, you’re not as bad as I thought. I could tolerate you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel gave Dean an unimpressed look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean rolled his eyes. “We just slept together. Of course I fucking like you, dumbass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel smiled. “The feeling is mutual.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wanna watch another movie? It’s still Halloween.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel nodded. “Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean tugged Castiel’s hand. “Come on then.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>